<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jewel Of The Sea by Moonclawdragon, Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567222">Jewel Of The Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon'>Moonclawdragon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi'>Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi (Moonclawdragon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light of the sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cricket knows all, Link and Zelda are BFFs, Link can talk, Link gets prego, Link has bb, Link is Omega, M/M, Rehabilitated Yiga, Sidon is Alpha, Sidon is best dad, Sneaky Yiga boi, Zelda is omega, chapter 7 is where is happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Prince_Sidon_Gay_Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is an Omega, and Sidon, being an Omega unknowingly impregnates Link. Sidon takes the blame on himelf, and does everything he can for Link. But both are far from unhappy when a beautiful hybrid is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light of the sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh, MEGA crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Themed a few months after the Calamity. (Caution, I get caught up in the lore a lot, so there may be parts that are not just Sidon and Link fluff).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an Omega was always interesting, most people would think Link was lying if he ever told them. Zelda was one of the only people who knew, and since she was an omega as well, she had proposed they scout out for Alphas together. Which was a fun thought, and something he enjoyed doing. Link already had a pretty great Alpha in mind for himself, but getting one for Zelda proved difficult. But most Alphas were terrible, bossy, ugly, rude, or over bearing, a lot of them needed to get off their high horse.</p><p>Link sighed, "Why are all alphas so awful?"</p><p>Zelda scoffed, "Tell me about it, one of them even tried to pin me."</p><p>Link stiffened, "Show me who it was and I'll kill him."</p><p>Zelda gasped, "What? No! No, there's no need for that Link."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Link relaxed his shoulders, "Okay, but let me know if you ever need someones butt kicked."</p><p>Zelda laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're acting like an alpha."</p><p>Link put on a mock face of shock, "How dare you!"</p><p>Zelda laughed again, and Link soon joined in.</p><p>Once they calmed down from their giggles, Zelda sighed, "We aren't far from Zora's Domain, would you like to stop there?"</p><p>"Yes please!" Link answered.</p><p>Zelda smirked, "I thought so, because then you'd be able to see your, HaNdSoMe ZoRa PrInCe."</p><p>Link blushed, "Shut up!" He waved his arms at her, and she only laughed more.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Once they got to the Domain, Link breathed in the salty air. Zelda put her hair up, "I hate how damp my hair gets while we're here, I think I should cut my hair shorter, what do you think?"</p><p>Link smiled at her, "I think you'd look nice with short hair, then I can be the one with longer hair for once."</p><p>Zelda chuckled.</p><p>Link felt the ground tremble slightly, and smiled brightly, looking up at the Zora Prince.</p><p>He smiled, "Ah, Link! And Princess Zelda, it is a pleasure to see you both."</p><p>Zelda nodded, "As is our meeting with you."</p><p>Sidon hummed, "How is your kingdom coming together? Has it improved nicely?"</p><p>"Yes, very! We've made great progress, so many people are helping us rebuild castle town. And even more want to stay in the houses that we build there."</p><p>Sidon smiled, "That is great news! I'm happy to hear it is going so well for you!"</p><p>Link was just staring at Sidon the whole time, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>Sidon noticed him staring, and smiled, "Sorry my friend, we seem to have left you out of the conversation."</p><p>Link only smiled back at him.</p><p>Sidon looked back to Zelda, "Well I should be heading back to the throne room now, my father would probably like to speak with you as well."</p><p>"Of course" She responded, "I'll join you in a bit."</p><p>Sidon took off, and Zelda turned to Link, "What was that? You were just staring at him the whole time, he even gave you an invitation to talk to him!"</p><p>"I know, I know! I- chocked up, he's just so, so..." Link tailed off.</p><p>Zelda crossed her arms, "Handsome?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes, "Well, you better tell him that to his face soon. He's a prince he could be taken at anytime. Then You'll never know what it's like to be loved by such a handsome Zora." He exaggerated the last sentence by draping her arm over her face.</p><p>Link giggled, "Okay, okay, I'll try again another time."</p><p>"You better, you're chance will slip through your fingers if you don't." Zelda nodded her head as if agreeing with herself. Then she turned, "Well, I'm headed to the throne room, you coming?"</p><p>"Ya, hold on a sec." Link composed himself, and took a breath. Then followed Zelda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alpha excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link sat near the waterfall, the soothing sound of the crashing water made him feel happy. He was wearing the Zora armor since he had swam there himself, but hadn't cared to remove the garment when he had climbed back onto land.</p><p>He heard a large splash, and looked over to see Sidon had just jumped over the falls. Once the Prince took notice of Link, he smiled, "Why hello Link, what are you doing out here on this fine day?" Sidon swam closer to Link.</p><p>Link shrugged, "Listening to the waterfall I guess."</p><p>"Ah, so a form of meditation I guess? I'm sorry if I disturbed you." Sidon was now close to the water's edge, but all that was out of the water was his head and shoulders.</p><p>Link lightly blushed at the Prince being so close, he smelled like salt, fish, and musk. It made Link want to push the Prince away, while a deeper desire wanted the Prince to be closer. Had he forgotten to take his suppressants? Link tried to rid his mind of those thoughts, not wanting to let the Omega side of him take over, Sidon was just friend. For now that is.</p><p>Sidon was looking at Link with slight concern, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Link nodded, "I'm okay, just...Tired ."</p><p>Sidon seemed to agree with his answer, and smiled, "Would you like me to take you back to the domain then? I would gladly get you there quickly, then you could take a nap if you like."</p><p>Link nodded, "Sure. Thanks."</p><p>Link walked over to the water, and stepped in. Sidon got in front of Link so the Hylian could hold onto his back. Sidon was so strong, and comforting, and his smell was so close. It was a good thing Sidon was looking the other way, because Link's face the color of Sidon's own scales.</p><p>Sidon swam powerfully though the water, then drove up the waterfall with ease. It made water spray into Link's face, but he didn't mind. Wish his arms securely around Sidon's thick neck, he didn't care about mush else. </p><p>They made it back to the Domain faster than Link would have liked. Sidon got to the shore, "We're here, now you can get you a bed to sleep in."</p><p>Link nuzzled his face into Sidon's shoulder, "Can I sleep here?"</p><p>Sidon turned his head to the left, only being able to see the Hylian partially with him on his back, "You want to sleep on my back?"</p><p>Link blushed, "I-I sorry, I didn't ... I'll get off." Link slid off Sidon's back.</p><p>Sidon laughed, "You're adorable Link." Then he covered his mouth, but Link had already heard him, and blushed more than he already was, "You think I'm...?"</p><p>"Goddess, please forget I said anything.."</p><p>Then it clicked, Link realized Sidon liked him back. This was great news for him! Link smiled at Sidon, "Okay, I guess I'll go then."</p><p>Link got out of the water, and walked towards the Inn, Sidon waved to him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"He said you were adorable!?" Zelda exclaimed, excited, "Oh, my, goddess, Link! He likes you back!"</p><p>Link nodded, then spoke quickly, "I know! But how do I tell him? He probably thinks I'm an alpha, just like him. And since he's a Prince he wouldn't want to be with another Alpha. But If I told him I was an Omega, he might think that's the only reason I want to be with him."</p><p>"Link, calm down, I'll be your wing-girl." She nudged his shoulder, "You got this, we know he likes you back, so maybe all he needs if for you to confess to him."</p><p>Link looked away, "H-how am I going to do that? I'm not really a feelings person, I would most likely clam up or something."</p><p>Zelda made him look at her, "Link, listen to me. A chance like this does not happen every hundred years, the one you like, likes you back, that's the goddesses telling you it's meant to be. You just need to take that chance by the throat, and not let it get away!"</p><p>Link nodded, "Right! But, how? Your Inspirational speeches are great and all, but when it comes to something like this, my courage fails me."</p><p>Zelda huffed, "Then ask the goddess Farore for more courage then! You can do this, I know you can."</p><p>Link took a deep breath, "Okay, okay, I'll try confessing to him tomorrow."</p><p>Zelda gave him a thumbs up, "Alright! That's the spirit!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confession maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a pet-peeve of mine, when someone asks if you "Mind" Something, then they are asking if you don't want them to to do something. So the answers are; yes, I don't want to, or No, I do want to. NOT the other way around. It bugs me so much when people mix that up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link woke up the next day feeling more nervous than he had ever felt before, he knew he had promised Zelda he would confess to Sidon, but actually doing it was easier said than done. It was like he had forgotten how to speak again. And it didn't help the situation at all when the Zora in question walked down the stairs to greet him, "Good morning Link! I trust you slept well?"</p><p>Link only nodded, and smiled.</p><p>Sidon smiled back, "Glad to hear it! I myself was going to go for an early morning swim, it makes me feel refreshed. Would you mind joining me?"</p><p>Link shook his head, "I'd love to."</p><p>Sidon smiled, and his teeth gleamed, "Perfect! Just follow me then."</p><p>The Prince took off, with Link right behind him. The tall Zora had such large strides, Link was practically jogging to keep up with him.</p><p>Zelda gave Link a thumbs up, and mouthed the words, 'You got this' as they passed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The two walked over to a large pool not far from the domain, but it was completely empty. Link hummed, "This pool is so big, why is no one else here?"</p><p>Sidon smiled, "This is the Royal pool, only I and my Father swim here. But I'm making you an exception."</p><p>Link went wide eyed, then looked around, and noticed the glamoured sides of the pool, as well as noting that this was probably the only pool in the domain that King Dorephan could fit in, "wow." He breathed.</p><p>Link changed into his Zora armor quickly, then stepped into the water, it was pleasantly warm. Sidon swam around the large pool, circling Link, making the Hylian smile. Sidon then broke the surface, and grinned, "Here, swim with me." </p><p>Sidon took Link's hands in his own, and Link looked into the Zora's yellow sunset eyes. He gulped, trying not to let himself blush but failing. Not that Sidon noticed, that or he just didn't know what it meant.</p><p>Sidon took Link into the water, swimming in circles still holding Link's hands securely in his own. Link could feel his heart racing, this was one of the things he had only dreamed about. Although, in his dreams he was swimming though space, but this was close enough.</p><p>Sidon smiled brightly, "It's nice to swim with someone, even though I'm a prince, it can be still be lonely at times."</p><p>Link frowned, "Really? I thought you had a lot of fans."</p><p>"I do, but there's a difference between fans and friends, It's nice being with you, because we are basically equals."</p><p>Link nodded, "Ya, I can see that."  Then he smiled. Is now a good time to tell him? Or should I wait more, I don't know. Link's heart stared pounding again.</p><p>Sidon stopped swimming, "Link, I must tell you something."</p><p>Link looked up at him, "O-okay. I'm listening."</p><p>"Are you..." He scratched the back of his neck, "With anyone?"</p><p>Link shook his head, "If you mean like as a girlfriend of boyfriend then no."</p><p>Sidon brightened at this, "Great! I-I mean, it's not great that you don't have anyone, it's great because I like you. No, wait, I..." He blushed,"I'm bad at this."</p><p>Link looked at him, then laughed. Which made Sidon only more embarrassed, "S-sorry."</p><p>Link hugged him, "It's funny, because I was gonna be the one to confess, but it ended up being you confessing to me."</p><p>Sidon smiled, "Oh really!? Well then, does that mean we are together? or..."</p><p>"Well, um. I think so?" Link tried to answer.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>Then they looked at each other for a few seconds, and laughed. Making the water fly out of the pool from their movements.</p><p>Link wiped a happy tear from his face, "That was the most awkward confession I've ever heard!"</p><p>Sidon put a hand on Link's back, "I-I know! Where did that come from?!"</p><p>They tried to calm down, just to start laughing again till they nearly forgot why they even laughing in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinning with Zoras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around noon when Link got back, and told Zelda what happened, she gasped, "Yes! It's about time!"</p><p>Link scratched his neck, and chuckled nervously, "Thanks, but should I tell him I'm an Omega? Do you think he'd care?"</p><p>"This is Sidon you're talking about. From what I've heard, he'd love you even if you were a bokoblin."</p><p>Link smiled, "Maybe, but still."</p><p>There was a knock on the door, Zelda stood, "I'll get it."</p><p>The door opened, there was a Zora there, "Is the Hylian champion there?"</p><p>Zelda nodded, "Yes he is." She beckoned to Link to get up.</p><p>The Zora nodded, "Good, the Prince invited you to join him for dinner at 8."</p><p>Link's eyes widened, "Okay, tell him I'll be there."</p><p>"He will be happy to hear that." The Zora bowed, then stepped out.</p><p>Zelda turned to Link, "Your first date!"</p><p>Link smiled, "I'm pretty sure his dad will be there."</p><p>"Even so, you need to look nice. Let me brush your hair, it's a mess." She took out a brush from her bag.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Link walked up to the throne room, looking around for Sidon. Frowning when he couldn't see the Zora Prince. A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, and be face to face with the Zora in question. Sidon had a wide smile on his face, "Here, just follow me."</p><p>Link nodded, and followed the prince. But the Zora seemed to be walking slower than normal, Link was confused as to why. Till Sidon took hold of Link's hand. The Zora's hand was so large, it covered Link's entirely. The smooth, cool scales on Sidon's palm felt nice on the soft, slightly scared skin of Link's hand. He couldn't stop his face from flushing.</p><p>They entered a large room, with a huge table. It wasn't just the King that was there, there were also quite a few Zora as well. Some of which Link recognized, Such as Bazz and his daughter.</p><p>Sidon lead Link to a seat, and he sat down. Sidon was right next to him, and placed an arm inconspicuously around the Hylian's back. The gesture made Link feel safe, and less uneasy.</p><p>There was a little buzz of conversation between the Zoras, as food was served. It was a lot more fun than Link had expected. They served crab, and Link took one of the claws, pulling on the tendon that opened and closed the claw, he lightly Pinched Sidon, making the Prince yelp, then laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heat disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few weeks pass, and Link's heat comes around. But he's out of suppressants, and the domain has quite a few Alphas....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link layed in a bed, feeling hot and uncomfortable. Zelda had left to get him some things so he would feel better. It was times like this that being an Omega sucked. He heard the door begin to open, he turned his head, "Zelda?"</p><p>It was a Zora, and not one he knew very well. The Zora sniffed the air, then looked at Link, "It's you. You're the one who smells so good."</p><p>"Uh." Link scooted up on his bed.</p><p>The Zora got closer, and his eyes dilated, "It's okay Omega, I'll help you."</p><p>Link shivered, and backed up, then rushed out of the bed, and ran into the bathroom. His legs felt weak due to his heat, and the smell coming from the alpha Zora made the omega side of him want to be mated. Luckily he still had his brain, which was more than he could say for this Zora.</p><p>The Zora growled behind the door, and ran his claws over it, "Don't hide from me, omega!"</p><p>Link pushed whatever he could up against the door, then he sat on the toilet. He hoped either Zelda or Sidon would show up soon.</p><p>The Zora growled, and kept clawing at the door, it didn't help that Link was starting to get slick from the Alpha's scent. He had to take deep breaths to keep his mind under control. He jumped when the Zora's hand broke through the door, and he hissed, "Get over here, I just want to help you." The Zora was drooling, and licking his lips. </p><p>Of all the monsters Link had ever fought, this was the scariest. Because for one he didn't want to hurt the Zora, but for two he knew what and Alpha was capable of doing. Especially during his heat.</p><p>The Zora tried to claw his way into the bathroom, only to be pulled back so quickly it was almost like he had disappeared, then he heard a loud thunk, and Zelda's voice, "It's okay Link, I knocked him out."</p><p> Link sighed in relief, then removed the things that were in front of the door, and walked out. The Zora was on the floor, with a large bump on his head. Zelda was holding a Bokoblin club.</p><p>Link smiled, "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem, omega's look out for each other." She put her hands on her hips proudly.</p><p>Link laughed, "I'm just glad you got here before he got through the door all the way."</p><p>Zelda handed Link a small bag, it had a small lunch, and a bottle of heat suppressant pills inside. Link smiled, "I owe you one."</p><p>Zelda shrugged, "Technically I still owe you, since you got rid of Gannon."</p><p>"Then I guess.. we're even?"</p><p>"Ya, let's go with that."</p><p>The Zora lifted his head, and Zelda stomped on it, "I say we ask Sidon to throw this guy in a prison cell for attempted assault."</p><p>Link nodded, then exhaustion from his heat took him over, "I need to sleep."</p><p>"Okay, just holler if you need anything else." Zelda watched Link as he walked over to his bed, and face-planted into it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"He WHAT!?" Sidon roared, looking incredibly offended, and angry.</p><p>Dorephan looked at his son, "Calm yourself Sidon, I can understand your anger, but you need to take a few breaths."</p><p>Sidon did as he was told, but was still seething with anger.</p><p>The Zora in front of them was fiddling with his crest, obviously guilty and embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry, I really am! I did-dn't mean to."</p><p>Dorephan sighed, "Even so, that doesn't mask the fact that you attacked the Hylian champion. It is your own fault for not controlling your instincts better. You will have to be punished, so for the next month you have to clean the spawning grounds."</p><p>Some of the Zora that heard this somewhat laughed, that was one of the dirtiest jobs in the domain.</p><p>Sidon growled, and looked to the side, restraining himself from any outbursts. But in the back of his mind he was slightly cheering, so Link is an omega after all, that's perfect!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shark-bait, hoo, hoo, haa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link saw Sidon by himself, near a window. Link walked over, "Sidon?"</p><p>Sidon looked at him, "I'm glad to see you. Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am now, thanks to Zelda."</p><p>Sidon nodded. Then sat down next to Link, who subconsciously layed his head on Sidon's chest.

Sidon smiled at this, and combed my claws gently through the Hylians hair. It was soft as cotton. Sidon looked at the sky, with a smile, "Whenever I look at the clear sky I think of you. Since you were the one who made it clear after calming Va Ruta."

Link smiled, and snuggled into Sidon's arm, feeling happy and safe. It was nice having someone as strong as Sidon around, meant he didn't have to fight so hard. Link could just relax into the Prince without a care. The Zora lightly kissed his head, "You're so amazing."

This made Link blush slightly.</p><p>Sidon hummed, "Link, may I ask you something?"</p><p>Link looked up, "Of course."</p><p>"Well, you may have to leave soon. Because Zora have a mating season, and it starts next week. If you are here, then with you being an Omega, and me being an Alpha, I fear I might do things I don't wish to."</p><p>Link nodded, "I understand." Then slightly shivered when he remembered the Zora from before. Would Sidon ever act like that?</p><p>Link looked up at the prince, "Do you think... you could mark me? So no other alphas will try anything?"</p><p>Sidon looked at Link in surprise, "Now?"</p><p>"Only If you want to, you don't have to."</p><p>Sidon hummed, "I'll think about it."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Zelda smiled, "I hope he says yes, I've heard that getting marked feels really cool."</p><p>Link hummed, "I just don't want anyone else to claim me."</p><p>Zelda slid off her bed, "Well, I have to leave for Hyrule castle, I'm still needed there."</p><p>"Shouldn't I go with you?"</p><p>"I have other guards, I'm fine." She reassured him.</p><p>"You'll need about fifty to make up for me."</p><p>Zelda laughed, "Alright, Mr. big ego Link. But you do need some time off, after all this Calamity Gannon stuff you deserve a break. You can do whatever you want now Link, enjoy your freedom while you can."</p><p>Link laughed, "Okay, I will."</p><p>Then Zelda left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mark (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidon had insisted Link be comfortable before he marked him, so he sat on a bed, and a big one at that. He hummed to himself as he waited for the prince to return. His heart was beating fast in anticipation. it was a similar feeling to the time when he was about to jump off Shatterback point, nervous, excited, and anticipation that kinda made you feel sick but happy at the same time. It was weird.</p><p>He heard the door open, and he smiled at the Zora Prince as he walked in, "Sorry I kept you waiting, my father gave me a short lecture." He laughed.</p><p>He sat down next to Link, and nuzzled his head, "It might hurt you know."</p><p>"I know, but I want this. I want you to claim me so no one else can." Link looked up at Sidon with his eyes bright.</p><p>Sidon smiled back at him, "Alright, since you want me to so much, I guess I will."</p><p>Link took his shirt off to give the prince more room. Sidon's breath was on his shoulder, he turned Link's head to his own, and kissed him deeply. Link relaxed into Sidon's touch, and his nervousness melted away. SIdon grinned, and parted from the kiss, "Alright, just don't tense or it may hurt more."</p><p>Link nodded, Sidon brought his mouth to Link's shoulder again, then bit down, gently at first, then enough to mark him. Link winced only slightly, and smiled when Sidon licked away the pain with his tongue. The mark made him feel strange, happy, and safe since he was next to Sidon.</p><p>Then Link's eyes widened when he saw Sidon's eyes were dilated, the Prince saw this and put on a reassuring smile, "Sorry, it's because of the blood."</p><p>Link put on a face of understanding along with a nod. </p><p>Link then started feeling a pang in his stomach, he wanted Sidon, now more than ever. Sidon noticed this, Link's sent going right to his brain.</p><p>Link was going into heat again, and with his new Alpha right in front of him, neither were sure they'd be able to stop their instincts. But that didn't mean they Sidon was going to be impolite, "Link, would you mind if I... was intimate with you tonight?"</p><p>Link shook his head, "I want you too."</p><p>Sidon kissed Link, this time it was more hungry. Link opened his mouth, as did Sidon, and their tongues danced, Sidon even purred softly, not that Link seemed to mind, or even notice. Sidon's hand moved to the back of Link's head to pull his lover closer, the other hand went to the Hylian's thigh.</p><p>Link wrapped his arms around Sidon's neck, slightly moaning from the Prince's touch. Sidon's hand moved closer to Link's groin, making him moan a bit louder. Sidon pinned Link down on the bed, there mouths parted, though connected by saliva both were panting. Sidon purred into Link's shoulder, and licked his neck. Link let out a shaky breath.</p><p>Sidon reached for Link's pants, the Hylian didn't protest as they were slipped off, and discarded over the side of the bed. The sent of Link being out in the open made Sidon all the more aroused, but he wasn't about to go to fast and hurt Link.</p><p>A finger entered the Hylian, and he let out a gasp. It was an easy task, due to Link being so slick already. It didn't take too long before he could add a second finger.</p><p>Link couldn't take it much longer, "S-sidon, I need you."</p><p>Sidon kissed his neck, "Of course, my little guppy."</p><p>Link blushed at the nickname, then gasped when he saw what was about to penetrate him. There was more than one, Sidon had two, and they were huge! Sidon chuckled softly, "I should have told you before hand."</p><p>"I love it~" Link kissed him again, Sidon kissed back, and guided one of his cocks to Link's entrance. He pushed in, and Link gasped, then moaned as it slid into him a lot more easily than expected, but it was still quite a stretch, his other cock rested on Link's back, and it felt amazing.</p><p>Sidon breathed heavily, "Can I move? Or do you need more time?"</p><p>"You can move," Link responded.</p><p>Sidon didn't waste any time before he pulled out about half-way, then thrusted back in. Both moaned softly, then Sidon did it again, and again, a little faster each time. His second cock rubbing agains Link's back.</p><p>Link looked up at him with glossed eyes, "Sidon~ I love you~"</p><p>"I love you too~" Sidon purred. His mouth hovered over Link's other shoulder, that hadn't been marked, "May I?"</p><p>"Go ahead." Link sighed in pleasure.</p><p>Sidon lightly bit Link's other shoulder, it felt nice to have Link's shoulder between his jaws. He licked up the blood the same way he had for the first. He was getting close, Sidon huffed, "Link, I'm-" He didn't even finish his sentence before moaning loudly, and releasing inside Link, while spraying the sheets at the same time.. The Hylian moaned as well, and came only a few seconds after the prince.</p><p>They both breathed heavily, relishing in the after glow.</p><p>Sidon layed beside Link, purring, "That was nice." Then his eyes went wide, "I-I came inside you! I'm sorry."</p><p>Link chuckled, "It's okay, I don't think anything will happen on the first time," He kissed his Prince, who smiled, "Alright, but we should clean up before going to sleep."</p><p>Link nodded, and Sidon picked him up, bringing him over to his private pool to clean up.</p><p>Once both were thoroughly cleaned, and the sheets were changed, they went to sleep. Sidon's arm holding Link close as If he could break.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this was bad, sorry TwT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. There's a Yiga in Terry Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link awoke feeling both happy and refreshed. The mark on his shoulder proved that Sidon was his Alpha, and it made him smile when he looked at it. He stood, and stretched. Sidon had already gotten up, the room seemed empty without him.</p><p>Link sighed, and stood up, "Well, I guess I should get going now."</p><p>He grabbed his things, and put on his Zora armor, then walked out of the room. He passed the throne room, and waved to Sidon, who waved back with a smile. Then I used my slate to teleport out of there. Re-appearing on the shrine closest to Terry town. </p><p>I sailed down from the tower, then headed to the house that had been made for him. An old Zora waved to him, as he passed. There were all kinds of people here now, Link was happy to know the town seemed to be thriving. It would be nice to spend the rest of the month here.</p><p>It was peaceful for one, it made him happy. That is, till he noticed a Yiga soldier nearby. Link frowned, and snuck up behind him, grabbing his neck, the Yiga soldier yelped. The thing that was most surprising to Link, was the fact that this Yiga, for some reason, wasn't fighting back? He was only struggling. Link, confused, let the Yiga go, "Who are you?"</p><p>The Yiga caught his breath, "..I...am...Cricket..." He took off his mask, revealing his long black hair, and a scar across his face. He looked about 17.</p><p>Link relaxed slightly, "What are you doing here."</p><p>"Well," He began, "The Yiga have kinda disbanded, I didn't know anywhere I could go where I wouldn't get dirty looks and all that. But when I discovered how diverse Terry town was, I moved in."</p><p>Link wasn't sure if this Yiga was for real or not, he'd keep an eye on this guy for sure, "Then why are you still wearing a Yiga uniform?"</p><p>"It's comfortable. And I don't have the ruppees to afford anything else." He shrugged.</p><p>Link sighed, "Whatever, just leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone."</p><p>Cricket smiled, "Will do, sir Link."</p><p>Link widened his eyes at that, but still turned away. Sir Link? What were the Yiga playing at? Did they just... give up since Gannon was gone? And after only a few months of hiding? He wouldn't trust it, so much for relaxing in Terry town.</p><p>Link watched the Yiga walk into a house, that was of course right next to the one that belonged to him. He sighed again, "Great."</p><p>A male Rito with blue, red, yellow, and orange feathers walked by, laughing with a female Zora that was covered in scars and didn't have fins. This made Link smile again, Terry Town sure was something.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>SIdon paced back and forth in his room, feeling slightly worried, but he couldn't tell as to why. He knew that since he had marked Link that now he could feel the Hylians feelings, but why would Link be so worried?</p><p>Sidon pondered over this for a long while, something was wrong, but what?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark, and the stars shone through Link's window.</p><p>Link stretched, laying in his bed, and staring at the ceiling, he heard something knock on his window, and nearly fell off his bed when he saw Cricket sitting on the windowsill. Link frowned, and opened the window, but left the screen closed, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I can smell an Alpha on you." He commented.</p><p>Link frowned, "Ya? So?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Cricket looked at Link curiously, as if he'd actually care.</p><p>"Like I'd tell you, just go away please, I'm trying to sleep." Link yawned.</p><p>Cricket smiled, "Can I stay then? I enjoy watching other people sleep."</p><p>"Well, that's not creepy at all." Link replied sarcastically.</p><p>Cricket tilted his head, "So is that a yes?"</p><p>"No." Link closed the window, and shut the curtains. He seriously doubted He'd be sleeping now.</p><p>Cricket sighed, then jumped off of Link's roof. Landing on his own, and climbing inside, "Lucky Hylian, wish I had an Alpha."</p><p>Link hugged his stomach, he felt hungry again, which was strange since he just ate only a little bit ago. Maybe His metabolism was higher now due to him finally being able to eat as much as he wanted to. </p><p>Link walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, but he was kinda craving meat, so he grabbed some lunch meat as well. Anyone watching him would have thought it was gross, but Link didn't care. Sidon had even told him at some point that he was too skinny.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Zelda sighed, turning in her bed. Things had gone perfectly smoothly for her, she was fine, it was Link she was worried about if she was being honest. She knew he was with Sidon, but had it gone well? Had he been marked? She didn't know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zelda be back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Link awake the next day, he looked at the time on his sheikah slate, almost noon. No wonder he felt so well rested. He got up, and stretched, then headed into the kitchen.</p><p>There was an already made plate of food at his table, it was even still hot. Link looked at it curiously, two over easy eggs, toast, an apple, and some milk. But who left it for him? Link noticed a small piece of paper under the glass, he took it out, and read it, </p><p>"Good morning! I saw you were sleeping in, and thought you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I made you breakfast. This is what neighbors do right? -Cricket :)"</p><p>Link chuckled, "He's trying to hard."</p><p>Link checked the food, and it didn't look like it was poisoned, so he dug in. It was good, this guy had a talent.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Link finished his plate quickly before getting up to open it, it was Zelda, she smiled, "I found you! Now I have an excuse to stay away from the castle."</p><p>Link smiled, and laughed a little, "It's not going well?"</p><p>"Oh it's going great, I just don't like how everyone keeps pestering me about things, they can figure it out on their own, they just don't want to."</p><p>I laughed, "Sounds great, but let's go inside to talk instead of just standing in my door."</p><p>Zelda nodded, "Right."</p><p>She walked inside, and layed on her back on my couch, "You're house is so nice Link."</p><p>"Thanks, I had the held of two Gorons while I built it."</p><p>Zelda turned onto her stomach, "So how did it go with you and Sidon? Did he mark you?"</p><p>I walked over so I was standing next to her, "Ya, he did."</p><p>"How did it feel?"</p><p>Link hummed as he thought about it, "It kinda felt like, warm water, being poured over my skin from where he marked me. Even though it still hurt a little at the beginning, it felt nice."</p><p>"Wow..." Zelda awed, "Wonder what it will feel like when I get marked by an Alpha, I hear it's a bit different for everyone."</p><p>Link nodded, "Ya, I heard that too. You'll have to tell me when you do," Then he looked out the window, "I miss him."

"Sidon?"

Link nodded.

"It's only a week long, you'll be fine."

Link sighed, "I know, but still." He leaned against the couch, then his eyes widened, "Oh, almost forgot, I think the Yiga may have disbanded."

Zelda looked at me in surprise,"Really? How do you know?"

"One of them told me. And he's my neighbor."

Zelda looked at the house next to mine through the window, "You're kidding!"

"Nope, he even made me breakfast this morning."</p><p>"That's crazy, and you're sure he's not a threat?"</p><p>Link nodded, "At least so far he isn't. He's just been a little to friendly is all, I don't think he understands how boundaries work. He tried to watch me sleep yesterday."</p><p>Zelda laughed, "Well that's more fun than repeating the correct measurements for houses and turrets on the castle."</p><p>Link laughed as well. He hoped Cricket wasn't listening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who should be Zelda's Alpha? I'm open to suggestions. If I don't get any I like, she'll just stay without one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was finally the weekend, which meant tomorrow Link could go back to Zora's domain. Zelda had visited him every now and then during the past few days, though mostly it was just so she could take time off from the castle. Link smiled as he packed up his things, then heard something in the kitchen, and chuckled, he knew before even entering the room that is was Cricket, making lunch for him. He had gotten used to Crickets constant visits, he kinda feel bad about leaving.<br/>
Cricket hummed a pleasant song, and I leaned against a counter, "Hey Cricket. I uh, I'm gonna leave for Zoras domain tomorrow, so..."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Link looked at him in surprise, "You... know?"</p><p>"Yup, Sidon IS your Alpha."</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>"I have my ways," He winked.</p><p>Link rolled his eyes, "Of course."</p><p>Cricket finished breakfast, and made me a plate. Then he cleaned everything up, and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Link ate what Cricket had made for him, tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Which tasted like the best tomato soup and grilled sandwich Link ever had. He'd have to ask Cricket to teach him how to cook like that some day.</p><p>Link walked outside now that everything was ready for tomorrow, he waved to a Goron who was giving a Rito a piggy-back ride. Cricket was sitting on a thin pole on top of his house, watching everyone, like usual.</p><p>Link walked up to a Gerudo who was selling clothes, and sold a deer hide to her since he didn't have a use for it. Then he used those Ruppees to buy a healing potion from a Hylian.</p><p>He started to feel a bit tired, which was unusual, but it seemed to be happening a lot recently. So he sat down on a bench. He looked to the side, and saw a bottle of fresh water was on the arm of the bench, even though it wasn't there a few seconds ago. There was a note on it, "For Link :)" He smiled, "You know, Cricket. You can just hand me things in person." </p><p>Link gratefully picked up the water, and drank it in a few gulps, then sighed. He looked up at the sky, and watched the clouds drift by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know about you guys, but Cricket is the best. He's an Oc of mine, and he's the sweetest little guy ever, even if he can be a little creepy at times.</p><p>And don't worry, the next chapter will have Sidlink fluff, I promise.</p><p>(I still need to figure out an Alpha for Zelda)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Back at the domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link smiled, and breathed in the air of the domain. Terry town may have his house, but this place felt more like home. Especially when he spotted Sidon running for him. Link smiled, then when he saw Sidon wasn't slowing down, he took a step back just before being grabbed by the Prince, and lifted into the air, as the Prince laughed and spun him around, "I missed you!"</p><p>Link laughed, "I missed you too."</p><p>Sidon hugged Link close, "You won't believe how many Omegas came after me. I had to lock my door."</p><p>Link laughed, "Sounds fun."</p><p>"You have no idea." Sidon snuggled Link with his face, making the Hylian giggle.</p><p>Sidon paused suddenly, he sniffed Link, "You smell... odd."</p><p>Link tilted his head, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I'm not sure.... It's not a bad smell, but there's another scent besides your own."</p><p>"Could it be one of my friends?" Link knew Zora had amazing senses.</p><p>Sidon hummed, "No, it's not that. It's the sent of something.... young."</p><p>Link hummed, "Weird, what do you thi-"</p><p>"Prince Sidon!" Called a guard, "And Hylian champion Link, the King wishes to speak with you."</p><p>Sidon nodded, "Alright, we'll be right there."</p><p>Link tapped Sidon's shoulder, "Can you put me down now?"</p><p>"Oh, right! Of course." He set Link down carefully, and smiled.</p><p>Then they headed to the throne room.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Link was in his room in the Domain, it was exactly as he left it. The only difference was that Zelda wasn't there. Link jumped into his bed, and looked at the ceiling. It sure was cozy here. Link frowned, he couldn't stop thinking about what Sidon had said, about the "young scent" that was on him.</p><p>There was a poof of smoke, and Link sat up in surprise. Cricket smiled at me, "Hiya!"</p><p>"Cricket!? What are you doing here!?"</p><p>"Calm down, no one will see me." He made a little jump, then hovered just above the ground as though he was in an invisible lounge chair. Link frowned, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I know why Sidon said you smell weird."</p><p>Link frowned, "Can you stop eaves dropping on me please?" </p><p>Cricket ignored the question, and went on, "You're pregnant, you lucky Omega!"</p><p>"I- What?" Link gasped. That could explain why he had felt so hungry the past few days, and why he had felt a slight tug of wanting to go back to the domain, and why he was getting so tired. But it was still a lit to take in.</p><p>Cricket smiled, "You should see the look on your face, I can almost see all the puzzle pieces coming together in your mind." </p><p>Link smiled, "Wow, I can't believe it. What would Sidon say? What would Zelda think? Would they be okay with it?"</p><p>"Oh, Zelda will probably be incredibly happy for you, Sidon would be overly concerned, and the rest of the domain will most likely hate you for taking the Prince."</p><p>Link glared at Cricket, who just hovered in the air, eating a mighty banana as though nothing he just said meant anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. To lie, or not to lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link hummed, wondering how he should tell Sidon. Perhaps telling Zelda first would be safer, but it was Sidon's kid, he should get to know.</p><p>Link paced his room, back and forth. Cricket watched him, "You know it's not that big a deal right? If you're so concerned, you can just find a doctor to kill it."</p><p>"I don't want to kill it!" Link nearly yelled, making Cricket wince, "Jeez, sorry."</p><p>Link sighed, "Sorry, I'm just kinda concerned about... everything."</p><p>Cricket disappeared into smoke, and Link frowned, "Gee, thanks. What a great friend."</p><p>There was a knock at the door, followed by Zelda's voice, "Link? You in there?"</p><p>"Ya, I'm here. You can come in."</p><p>Zelda opened the door, and walked in, "It's good to see you. The castle is finally finished being built, not it's just the surrounding village that needs to be finished. But I kinda don't want it to be finished, I hate being cooped up in the castle."</p><p>Link nodded as Zelda continued, "You are so lucky Link, you get to run around, and explore Hyrule, while I have to shut up again just because I'm a princess. It's starting to feel like the old days where Omegas had to stay inside all the time."</p><p>Link nodded again, "I wish I could keep you company, but I hate being stuck inside just as much as you do."</p><p>Zelda chuckled, "Wish I had a substitute princess."</p><p>Link gazed at the ceiling, "Uh, Zelda."</p><p>"Yes Link?" She looked at him.</p><p>Link started to sweat a little, "I.. Um... I'm... how do I say this..."</p><p>Zelda crossed her arms, and smiled, "Take your time."</p><p>I smiled back, "You know how... Sidon marked me?"</p><p>"Ya."</p><p>"Well.. he did more than just that... and... so..."</p><p>Zelda's face changed slowly into one of surprise, "No way. Are you trying to say You're pregnant?"</p><p>Link nodded, Zelda gasped, "OH MY GODDESSES!!"</p><p>Link blushed and Zelda hugged him, "I"M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! Does Sidon know? Or am I the first?"</p><p>"Sidon, doesn't know."</p><p>She gasped once more, "How did you find out?"</p><p>"I uh... noticed I was eating a lot more, and I got tired a lot more..."</p><p>Zelda hummed and nodded, "Makes sense, so what do you want to do now?"</p><p>"I want to keep it, I'll tell Sidon later, when he's not busy. Hopefully he'll keep it a secret from the rest of the domain for long enough, I don't think they'd take it well."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Bazz was trying his hardest not to make any noise as he listened in through the door, his prince was going to be overjoyed when he found out! Prince Sidon had been talking about Link a lot lately, about what an amazing person he was, how great it was that Link was an omega. But he couldn't tell the prince about it, he'd have to let Link do that on his own. Bazz smiled, he couldn't for that to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Link is WHAT!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prince sighed, he finally got some time to himself. A whole day to do whatever he wanted, what better to do with a day like this than to spend it with his best friend and lover, Link. </p><p>Sidon found the Hylian in question buying a fish from a Zora merchant.</p><p>He walked over, "Hello Link."</p><p>Link looked up, "Oh hi, Sidon!"</p><p>"I was given the whole day to myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to "Hang out" As you Hylians call it."</p><p>Link laughed, "Alright, sure. Let's go."</p><p>Sidon smiled, and lead the Hylian outside. A few watching Zora shook their heads. Bazz just smiled.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sidon swam through the water with Link holding onto his arm. Even with his Zora armor, Link couldn't breath underwater, and he also didn't have unlimited stamina. But SIdon was more than happy to help the Hylian stay afloat. </p><p>Link climbed onto Sidon's back, and sighed in content. Sidon purred, "You sure are sweet today."</p><p>Link nuzzled into Sidon's shoulder, "You're cozy."</p><p>Sidon smiled, "I don't think I've ever gotten a complement like that before."</p><p>"Well you have now."</p><p>Sidon spun around so he was floating on his back while Link layed on top of him. But for some reason Link didn't want to lay on his belly, Sidon tilted his head, "Are you alright?"</p><p>Link nodded, "Yes, I just can't lie on my stomach."</p><p>"Why not?" Sidon looked perplexed, I laughed slightly, "You remember the night you marked me?"</p><p>"Yes, but why would tha-" Sidon's face changed almost instantly as he started thinking, "Don't tell me you're?"</p><p>Link nodded, "Ya, I uh... I'm pregnant."</p><p>Sidon stammered, "But, wasn't your heat over? And, you said nothing would happen."</p><p>"Funny how things work out that way right?"</p><p>Sidon frowned, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's my fault."</p><p>Link looked at him sadly, "You don't want it?"</p><p>Sidon's eyes widened, "No, I want a child, I just didn't think you'd want to! I didn't even know if you could since we are different species. I've read before that although Hybrids can be born, the percentage of them surviving is very low. And most of the time it can kill the Omega that births it."</p><p>Link hushed Sidon, "It's okay, I'm strong, I we can do this," Link pulled Sidon's arm up around his belly, "Together."</p><p>Sidon smiled softly, "Alright, but when the time comes I'm prioritizing you over the baby. And till then, I want to take care you to the best of my ability."</p><p>Link smiled, "Thanks Sidon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't know If Sidon should be exited of concerned, but I remembered Cricket's prediction, and went with that :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Perfect plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link hummed happily as Sidon braided his hair.</p><p>They were in the Prince's room, and the door had been closed and locked. Sidon sighed, "So who else knows?"</p><p>"Knows what?" Link questioned, only to met with a "what do you think?" face from Sidon. Link chuckled, "Zelda, and one other freind."</p><p>"I see, would you mind if we kept it a secret for a bit longer? I'm afraid of what people would think, they don't even know you are my Omega."</p><p>"They don't even know that I AM an Omega." Link laughed.</p><p>There was a knock at the door, and Sidon raised his head, "Who is it?"</p><p>"It's Bazz, my Prince. You don't usually retreat to your room, are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." </p><p>Link stayed quiet, which Sidon was thankful for.</p><p>Then Bazz asked something Sidon hadn't expected him to, "Is Link in there with you?"</p><p>Sidon didn't want to lie to his loyal guard, so he sighed, "Yes, he is."</p><p>"Thought so, just be to long." He had a slight smirk to his voice that Sidon noticed, making the prince blush, "I think Bazz is onto us." He whispered to Link as the guard walked away.</p><p>"Are we being to obvious?" Link whispered back.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I have an idea."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Link waved to Sidon as he left the Domain on his horse, Sidon waved back at him, and watched Link gallop away.</p><p>Once Link was out of sight, Sidon walked back to the throne room near his father.</p><p>When the sun started to go down, Sidon retired to his room. He opened the door quietly, and smiled when he heard soft snoring. Link was on a water bed right next to the Prince's private pool. This was the perfect plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. *Crickets chirp*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was alone in Sidon's room, which he didn't mind. He'd sent a letter to Zelda to let her know what he was up to. It was written in ancient Hylian, so no one could read it but Zelda.</p><p>He layed on the bed feeling kinda bored, and slightly hungry. He sat up, and saw a plate of fish the Sidon had left for him. It wasn't that Link didn't like fish, it just wasn't appealing to him right now, he was more craving something sweet.</p><p>There was tap on Link's shoulder, and he looked up to see Cricket hovering over him, "Bored?"</p><p>"Yes." Link smiled when Cricket sat down beside him, "Nice place you got here."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>Cricket offered Link a sweet apple, and Link took it, "How do you always know what I want."</p><p>"I lived in a clan full of anti-social people, I had to learn to read ques and faces to make friends." He smiled.</p><p>"Sounds useful." Link ate the apple, finding it perfectly sweet and ripe.</p><p>Cricket started eating a banana with chocolate on it. Link looked at it, "Can I have some?"</p><p>"Nope, chocolate is bad for babies."</p><p>Link reached for it, "I want it!"</p><p>"I already gave you an apple!"</p><p>"But that looks good!" Link put Cricket in a half nelson and reached for it.</p><p>Cricket teleported, and reappeared in the rafters above Link's head.</p><p>Link frowned, "No fair."</p><p>Cricket laughed, and ate the rest of his chocolate banana, licking his fingers afterward.</p><p>Link huffed, "We are no longer friends." </p><p>Cricket laughed, "You're so petty."</p><p>Link looked at the bed, "I wish there were more pillows, then I could make a fort."</p><p>"Sounds fun." Cricket jumped down from the rafters, and landed next to him. Link smirked, and grabbed him, pinning him with his elbow. He yelped and grabbed Link's neck flipping him over and Link landed on his back, they laughed then heard loud footsteps. Cricket disappeared, and Link hid behind the water bed. </p><p>The door burst open, and he heard someone looking around, then call out, "Link?"</p><p>The Hylian poked his head up, Sidon frowned at him, "What are you doing? It sounded Like a Lynel was in here."</p><p>"Sorry, I was..." he went over options in his head, "Practicing a barrel roll?"</p><p>Sidon frowned more, "Can you at least try to be quiet? I didn't know you were one to be so noisy when laying low."</p><p>"Sorry," Link tried to look ashamed, but he was still slightly smiling.</p><p>The Prince left after a little more scolding. then Link let out a breath. He was about to get up when he saw Cricket right next to him, "Wow, he's even hotter when he's angry."</p><p>Link punched his shoulder, "To late, he's mine."</p><p>Cricket smothered Link with a pillow, Link pushed it away, "Quiet, I'm gonna get in trouble again."</p><p>Cricket had more pillows in a pile, it reached pretty high.</p><p> Link looked up, "Where did you get all these?" </p><p>"I looked around." Cricket smiled.</p><p>Link smiled back, "Fort time."</p><p>~~~</p><p>It took most of the day, but they made a massive pillow fort, which was very cozy. Link and Cricket snored softly within the fort as darkness settled over the Domain.</p><p>The door began to open, and Cricket lifted his head, then disappeared much to Link's displeasure.</p><p>Sidon looked in the pillow fort, "Link?"</p><p>The Hylian lifted his head, and yawned, "Oh, hey Sidon."</p><p>"How, and where did you get all these pillows?" Sidon asked, looking perplexed.</p><p>Link snuggled back into the pillows, "I have my ways." He smirked. Thinking that Cricket's personality was rubbing off on him.</p><p>Sidon chuckled, "Mind if I join you?"</p><p>Link's response was muffled, "Not at all."</p><p>Sidon found the opening to the pillow fort, and barely made his way inside without it falling on him. Sidon pulled Link close to himself, and purred in content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking Cricket could end up with Bazz, whatcha think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Bazz knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link and Cricket were once again hanging out in Sidon's room since the Prince was busy. They were making shadow puppets using the light from Link's sheikah slate. Link was really starting to show signs of his pregnancy lately. Especially due to his growing midsection.</p><p>They were calmly hanging out when they heard a noise. Not even Cricket and his ever knowing self realized someone had entered the room till they heard a gasp.</p><p>They turned to see Bazz standing there, spear in hand. The Zora growled, "Get out of here you Yiga bastard!"</p><p>Cricket disappeared, leaving Bazz to search the room with his eyes, "Show yourself coward!" and Link held his hand up, "Wait! Stop!"</p><p>Bazz hesitated, "Wait? Why?"</p><p>"He's a freind."</p><p>"A Yiga is your friend!?"</p><p>Link urged Bazz to lower his voice, "The Yiga are gone, he's just one of the remnants, he's been a friend of mine for a long time, I trust him."</p><p>Bazz lowered his spear, "Does the Prince know?"</p><p>"Well... no, but Cricket's been keeping me company when Sidon's not here."</p><p>"So the Yiga's name is Cricket huh?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Bazz hummed, "Well if he really is friendly as you say, I'd like to meet him."</p><p>Cricket re-appeared, "Hiya."</p><p>Bazz stepped back, "Hylia's name!"</p><p>Link shushed him.</p><p>Bazz sighed, "So, you're Cricket?"</p><p>"Yep!" Cricket smiled, "Nice to meet ya!"</p><p>"You too." Bazz smiled despite his wariness, "I guess."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I just skip a few months? I really want to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. He knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidon stood by Mipha's statue, casually humming a song, when Bazz walked up to him, "So, what have you been up to my Prince?"</p><p>Sidon turned his head to the captain and smiled, "Nothing right now, but I never know when I may be needed, so I can't exactly have any alone time."</p><p>"I know that feeling, I bet Link wishes you could spend more time with him as well."</p><p>Sidon blushed slightly, "Well he is a good friend of mine."</p><p>Bazz smirked, "You sure you're just friends?"</p><p>"Yes! Why would be be any more than that? I-I mean less, we would never be less than friends." Sidon smiled defiantly.</p><p>Bazz nodded, "I see, so hiding the hero in your room is something friends do?"</p><p>Sidon's face was priceless, Bazz wished he could have borrowed Link's sheikah slate. The prince was in utter shock at the Captain's words. Bazz smirked, and almost laughed at Sidon's reaction.</p><p>"Ho-how long have you known?" </p><p>"Since the beginning, I even made sure to pass by every now and then to make sure he's okay."</p><p>"O-oh." Sidon turned his face away.</p><p>Bazz smiled, "Don't worry my Prince, I haven't told anyone."</p><p>"Thank you." Sidon sighed.</p><p>A Zora ran up to Bazz, "Captain! There has been sightings of a monster near the veiled falls, it's hurt quite a few Zoras already."</p><p>Bazz nodded, "I'll be right there," He turned to Sidon, "Sorry, my prince, we can talk again later."</p><p>Then the black scaled Zora ran off.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Link was playing charades with Cricket, when he disappeared and Sidon entered the room, "Hello Link! How are you feeling today?"</p><p>Link shrugged, "Hungry."</p><p>Sidon laughed, "Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I was gone for so long, hope I didn't keep you waiting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was was fast asleep in Sidons room. Bazz stood guarding the door from outside the room, he was told not to let anyone in till the Prince's return.</p><p>Cricket giggled, and booped Link's nose, Link squeezed his eyes, then yawned and looked at Cricket hovering next to him, "Morning Cricket."</p><p>Cricets smiled, "Goooood morning."</p><p>Bazz lifted an eyebrow when someone started to approach him. He used the back of his hand to knock lightly on the door behind him as a warning.</p><p>Cricket heard it, and poofed into smoke, re-aoearing in the rafters. Link sighed, and threw the blanket over his head.</p><p>The one who approached Bazz was Ledo, he smiled, "Hey Bazz! You busy later?" </p><p>"Yes I am, sorry."</p><p>"Ah, well the prince isn't even in his room, what are guarding?"</p><p>Bazz felt a little anxious since Ledo wasn't leaving him alone, "There are many important things in the prince's room we don't want stolen."</p><p>"Like what? One of the hundreds of Rupees he owns?" Ledo went to open the door before Bazz could stop him. And of course it was at that same second that Link had been trying to make himself more comfortable.</p><p>Ledo stopped, "Is that Link?"</p><p>Link waved, "H-hi Ledo."</p><p>"Why are you even in the Prince's chambers, wait Bazz you knew about this didn't you? What's going on?"</p><p>Bazz made a nervous laugh, "How about you pretend you didn't see Link."</p><p>"But I ca-"</p><p>"Icanandwillremoveyoufromyourposition." Bazz whispered angerly.</p><p>Ledo sweated, "R-right, of course, empty room, haha.... I'll be leaving. Good work captain." He turned right around, and walked off.</p><p>Cricket giggled, "Nice."</p><p>"Being a guard captain has its perks. I just hope he can keep a secret." </p><p>Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, "Dam, my heart was pounding so hard. It felt like a guardian lazer found me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry its short, I'm tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wild fire. And storytime, with Cricket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bazz sighed, it had been only about a month since Ledo spotted them, and now it seemed as though most of the Dimain knew that something was going on in the Prince's room. Rumors varied from a secret love child, or an unwelcome pet, to a weird fetish of some sort that the Prince was hiding. It made Sidon rather anxious.</p><p>Bazz nudged his shoulder, "I think you should just tell your father the truth, then they'll stop the rumors."</p><p>Sidon sighed, "I know I should, but I just feel like I can't. Like somehow it's wrong and everyone will hate me or look at me differently."</p><p>Bazz gave him a small smirk, "Aren’t they doing that right now though? The longer this goes on the harder it will be to hide."</p><p>"I know." Sidon frowned, Bazz hoped he would at least tell the king about Link, if he was going to be a grandfather he should know. Bazz also couldn't help but wonder what the kid would look like. A hybrid between a Zora and a Hylian? Or would it take on only one of the parents looks like a gerudo does?</p><p>-------</p><p>Link groaned, and turned to his side, "I can't sleeeeeeeeep."</p><p>Cricket hummed, "I know a few bedtime stories. Want me to tell one?"</p><p>"Uh.... Sure, why not?"</p><p>Cricket hovered off to the side, "A long time ago, a man found a strange yellow fruit on a tree, it was the only one like it. It's fruit was so good, he was sure it was made by the goddesses themselves. It became the center of a village, and it's fruit was loved by everyone."</p><p>Link smiled, it seemed like a good story so far, only half what he was expecting a Yiga to tell a story about. Bananas and death is what he would have guessed.</p><p>Cricket smiled as he talked, "At one point, someone grew jealous and wanted to keep the fruit to himself, so he grabbed an Ax, and went to cut it down. But that night there was a thunderstorm, and he was struck by lightning and died, the end."</p><p>Link laughed, "That's the end?"</p><p>"Of course it is, betray the banana, and you get struck by lightning above."</p><p>Link laughed more, "Oh Hylia that's great, tell me another story."</p><p>The door opened, and Sidon stepped in, "Hey Link, can I ask you something?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm don't want to finish this. So summarize of what I was going to add:</p><p>Link gives birth and almost dies from blood lose, but he's okay and he names the baby Hikari (Meaning light).</p><p>Cricket was going to have a few bad things happen to him, either he ends up with Bazz and it goes wrong. Or he gets pregnant only to have a miscarriage, and ya it was gonna be sad. </p><p>Sorry I got bored of writing this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>